This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/408,320, filed Sep. 5, 2002. The present invention relates to shutters, and, in particular, to a brake for stopping the louvers of the shutters in a given position.
Shutters are designed to fit over architectural openings such as windows. The shutters generally include slats or louvers pivotably mounted on a frame. The frame is typically comprised of top and bottom horizontal cross rails, and vertically-oriented stiles. A tilt bar is attached to the louvers in order to effect the opening or a closing of the louvers of the shutter. However, the weight of the tilt bar and its mounting location on the louvers create a moment arm which tends to urge the louvers to pivot toward the closed position. Several methods have been tried in the prior art to resolve this undesirable closing tendency.